Wedding Planner took the Bride
by Irai-chan
Summary: For NatsumeSeries Contest #2 He was the wedding planner and she was the bride. Obvious. He wasn't suppose to be the groom, but why did he walked down the aisle, faced the Priest, and said 'I do? So the drama. NxM


**Author's note: Okay, I participated the contest, alright. And it's my first time, so I'm sure I will not win or anything since this fiction I made is suck, I tell you. (Sorry) Oh, yeah. And it will be nice if you want to read this fic and give your opinions. I will greatly appreciate it.**

**P.S: **Sorry for the grammar errors. And sorry... I don't know how marriage works, so sorry if it's incorrect in this fic.

**P.P.S:** Well, I will be busy next week so I think I don't have time to surf the internet so I had to finish this fic quickly and I didn't have the time to check the errors. Sorry if it's too straight forward or cheesy or suck or whatever. Just say your opinions. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice? Not mine.

* * *

**Summary: For NatsumeSeries Contest #2** He was the wedding planner and she was the bride. Obvious. He wasn't suppose to be the groom, but why did he walked down the aisle, faced the Priest, and said 'I do'? So the drama. NxM

* * *

"Yes, Yuka," said Kaoru Hyuuga, most probably the popular and best wedding planner in Japan, "I know, I know, I can come to the wedding. But, Yuka – I'm very sorry but I can't help you plan the wedding. I am working for other couple's wedding."

"Hey, mom." Her son greeted as he walked downstairs and passed her.

She waved at him as a reply. "Wait a sec, Yuka," she turned over her head at her son in the kitchen, "Natsume, dear! Can you make me some lemonade?"

"Sure."

Kaoru put back the phone on her ear. "Sorry for that, darl. Where were we? Oh, yeah – about the wedding... I really can't help, Yuka. But I'm really sure I can come!"

"Here," Natsume put a glass of lemonade on the table and sat in front of his mother.

"Thank you, Nats--!" Kaoru stopped and her eyes widened. Her lips then formed an evil smile as she stared playfully at Natsume. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Yuka! Wait – I think I can help you find a wedding planner."

"Hey--!" Natsume tried to stop her from talking but Kaoru hushed him. She stood up and walked further away from him.

"Yes. Don't worry, Yuka. I know him really well and trust me, he's really good." She glanced at Natsume who was glaring at her so she will take back her words. "Okay, then. It's settled. So, you'll meet him tomorrow, at the Jarred Café? Okay. Call you later, darl. Bye!" Kaoru slid her phone close and sat down on her seat; in front of Natsume.

"No. I will never do it," he pointed his index finger at her, "never."

"Oh, please? I want to help my _good _friend…"

"No."

Kaoru looked down, sighing.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

"Tch. Alright, alright." Natsume rolled his eyes. "But just for this once."

"Yay! Thank you!" Kaoru clapped her hands together then ruffled Natsume's hair. "That's my boy!"

"Whatever."

* * *

**~Wedding Planner Took the Bride~  
**

_**By Irai-chan**_

_**-*-  
**_

"Mikan-nee-chan, wake up already, you lazy bump." A teenage boy pulled one of her sister's legs while she slept. "You're going to be late!"

"Huh?" Mikan took her table clock beside her and grunted. "Youichii, it's only 8 in the morning! And plus, I don't school anymore!"

"Mom's waiting outside. Don't tell me you forgot about your meeting."

"Meeting? What meeting?" She tried to remember. Then, her eyes widened and Youichii slapped his forehead with his palm. "Oh, no! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Mikan threw her pillow at Youichii and headed towards the bathroom. "Ugh. Just tell mom to wait in just a minute!"

"More like an hour." Youichii rolled his eyes and threw back the pillow at the bed then walked out of the room.

-

--

-

Mikan tapped her foot nervously when they waited in the café.

"Mikan, are you alright?" her mother asked worriedly. "You look nervous."

"K-Kind of…" she sighed. "Umm… I think I need to go to the restroom for a while."

"Hn. Just don't be late. Sometimes people don't like waiting."

"Yes, Youichii. I know. I'll be back in just a minute." Mikan rolled her eyes at her brother who was wearing a school uniform and a black hood. She sighed and looked down while walking towards the restroom. Then, she saw a pair of shoes in front of her and looked up to meet the person's gaze. "Oh – sorry!"

The person glared at Mikan and for the moment, they both were astonished.

"Tch," he said then walked pass her.

_Whoa. What was that? _Mikan thought as she held her chest. She shook her head and continued walking.

Natsume looked at his back to see if the girl was still there. Seeing nothing, he turned his head back to his front and headed towards table number 12. He stared at the female and the male expressionless. Then, the female stood up and smiled fondly at him as she held out her hand.

"Ah – you must be Natsume Hyuuga. Kaoru had told me so much about you," she said, "I am Yuka Azumi Sakura." Natsume shook her hand and nodded once. "And this is Youichii Hijiri, my adopted son," Yuka held Youichii's back. Youichii didn't smile or anything but he just held out his hand.

There were lightning strikes between their stare in the eyes as they shook each other's hand.

Yuka cleared her throat. "Shall we sit?"

"Hn," they both said at the same time.

And there were the lightning strikes again. _Who is this guy? Why does he act like me?_

"Oh, wait – there's Mikan." Yuka said before they could take their seat. "Natsume, this is my daughter, Mikan Sakura. And Mi--!"

"Oh, it's you?" said Natsume in an uninterested tone.

"Y-You?"

Youichii raised an eyebrow. Yuka looked at both of them, confused.

"Do you guys know each other?" Youichii suddenly blurted.

"N-No, actually. I just ran onto him," Mikan forced a laugh and didn't face Natsume since she was so uncomfortable whenever she looked at him. "H-Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!" she held out her hand, still looking at the shining floor.

"Tch," Natsume turned his head to Yuka, "who is the bride?"

"Well, it's her." Yuka smiled then her eyes widened as she watched her watch. "Oh, no. Youichii's going to be late. We have to go right now, Mikan." She kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered to her that everything will be alright. Mikan nodded and watched her mother and brother go.

"Umm… Shall we have a seat?" Mikan asked nervously and they both sat down, facing to each other. "So… I have this idea to make the wedding at Saint Alice Church. The church is so—"

"Saint Doug's better," Natsume cut.

"Huh? O-okay. T-Then, the wedding will be at Saint Doug's…" Mikan swallowed. She looked at Natsume who had no emotion and expression on his face. She suddenly felt annoyed and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but can you at least smile?"

Natsume was shocked but kept calm. "No."

"Why?"

"There's no reason for me to smile."

"There are many reasons to smile!"

"I won't bother."

"At least smile a bit," Mikan mumbled.

"Tch," Natsume's eyes glared at Mikan, "why are you so pestering, anyway, little girl?"

"Little girl? I'm not a little girl!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh. You're mean…"

"You're annoying."

"You're a jerk!"

"Ugly."

"Wrench!"

"Ugly."

"Arrogant!"

"Ugly." …

-

--

-

Mikan was in her room at night, listing names for the wedding, when the door knocked. She put her pen down and went for the door. "Oh, mom." She smiled and sat on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"Mikan," Yuka said as she walked towards Mikan, "how was your meeting?"

"Uhh…" Mikan stuttered. "W-Well, it didn't work well. We'll start planning tomorrow in the church. You know, we spent hours arguing and we didn't even talk about the wedding! He's an unbelievable jerk, you know?"

Yuka stunned for a while before she chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes," Mikan looked at her mother in confuse, "why are you laughing?"

"Oh, nothing… It's funny. And strange…"

"I don't think it is…"

"Never mind," Yuka pulled Mikan's hand, "Come on. Dinner's ready."

-

--

-

"Natsume, dear." Kaoru looked at her son tying his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"To the church." Natsume replied without looking at his mother.

"Oh, for Mikan's wedding?"

"Hn."

"How was your meeting yesterday, anyway? How is your plan?"

"Mom, I'll borrow the Saint Doug Church for a month. I won't change any of your designs," he said, ignoring his mother's question.

"Oh?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Sure. But what will you do with it?"

"Tch," Natsume stood up and kissed Kaoru's forehead. "I'm going."

Kaoru shook her head and smiled.

-

--

-

Natsume shut his car door and pushed the lock button on the control. He walked into the church and saw Mikan sat there with another girl beside her. Mikan turned her head over and smiled happily at Natsume. "Natsume! I want you to meet someone!"

**BAKABAKABAKA**

The emotionless woman looked at Natsume and bowed lightly but gently. "Imai Hotaru."

"Hn."

"Itai! Hotaru! Why do you have to do that every time?!" Mikan rubbed her hurt head.

"Because you're annoying," Hotaru said plainly.

"Mou." Mikan pouted.

"So, you're the wedding planner?" Hotaru turned back at Natsume. Natsume nodded. "Better plan a good wedding."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. He could sense that Hotaru was worrying something about Mikan. Hotaru asked him to plan a good wedding for Mikan's happiness. But why? Mikan **will **be happy since she will get married and live happily ever after – okay, scratch that – Mikan will just get married and live happily with her about-to-be husband. Then why did Hotaru have that worry stare hidden in her cold eyes?

"Mikan. I have to go now," Hotaru said to Mikan. Mikan nodded and smiled. "Take care."

Mikan watched Hotaru go and suddenly her smile disappeared. Natsume saw her but ignored.

"Oi," he called and snapped Mikan into reality, "are we going to plan or not?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't call me that! I have a name and it is – Mikan!"

"Hn. Whatever, Polka-dots," Natsume said expressionless.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. Her eyes then widened and her body shook as she pointed angrily at Natsume. "Y-Y-You s-s-saw my p-p-panties?!"

"Look. Do you want to plan something or not? Otherwise, you don't have any wedding!"

Silence.

"I hope so…" Mikan murmured.

Natsume heard it and looked at Mikan. There was silence for a while until Mikan shook her head and shaped her lips into her usual smile that was now clearly seen by Natsume as a forced smile.

"Oh, I mean nothing!" she giggled. "Come on, we should plan something by… 11!"

"Hn."

"Okay!" Mikan spun around and faced Natsume, "Where should we start?"

"Flowers."

"Right. How about Cherry Blossoms? It looks cute in weddings, don't you think so?"

Natsume wrote something on his book.

"Natsume? What do you think?"

"No."

"What?"

"People rarely use Cherry Blossoms in wedding. Usually it will be Roses or Lilies." Natsume explained while still writing on his book.

"So we'll make a change! Make it an unusual wedding! Plus, Cherry Blossoms is our family name."

"Tch. Make it Roses."

"Huh? O-okay…" Mikan sighed. "Then?"

"Colour."

"How about orange and white?"

"Red and white are better."

"But orange and white are calm!" Mikan protested.

Natsume ignored and continued writing.

Mikan groaned. "What next?"

"Band."

"Umm… Well, I'm a big fan of Mouri Reo…"

"Narumi."

"What?"

"I said Narumi." Natsume repeated, still writing. "Reo rarely can sing in ceremonies."

"I-I know that. B-But does it have to be Narumi?"

Natsume nodded.

And so, they met each other every 2 hours a day in the church, planning and arguing. They planned and planned but none of the written lists were according to Mikan's option. However, Mikan didn't bother to fight Natsume since she felt like it was not that important, although, she would really like it to be the best wedding ever.

Every day, Mikan had to face Natsume, which made her sometimes to be unease. You see, every time they met, they planned the wedding. Every time they planned the wedding, they told their opinions and choices. Every time they told their opinions and choices, they argued. Every time they argued, they glared at each other. Every time they glared at each other, their eyes couldn't help but baring into each other's eyes. Every time that happened, Mikan got stunned and instantly, her heart pounded too fast.

"Oi," Natsume called as he poked Mikan's forehead, "so, I will decide it's going to be desserts."

Mikan blushed and quickly snapped out of it.

"W-What? No! I want it to be fries!"

"I said no."

Then, there again, Natsume glared at her. Mikan gulped and quickly faced away from him, crossing her arms. She didn't want the same thing happen to her heart. "O-Okay, okay! W-Whatever…"

"Tch."

It was already the 28th day they planned the wedding. And they became closer then, at least that was what Mikan felt. Mikan sighed as their argument stopped. She then thought of something else. Something that made her sad. She gazed at the almost complete designed hall. This was where the wedding will go. People will laugh, eat, talk—Suddenly, Mikan's eyes widened.

She walked towards Natsume and patted his shoulder. "Umm... Natsume?"

"Hn." Natsume turned at her.

"I totally forgot about the invitation!"

"I sent it all already the past 5 days."

"What? I hadn't seen the wedding invitation! Why didn't you tell me first before you send it!? Is there a sample for it?"

"No. You don't have to see it, Polka."

"What? Y-You're unbelievable…" Mikan looked at the designs in the hall once more and her eyes suddenly gathered tears. Natsume looked at her, calmly but worried. Then, Mikan turned back to him and cried. She ran out of the hall, leaving Natsume shocked.

Mikan drove towards her house while wiping away her tears. She stopped in the garage but didn't step out of the car. Instead, she put her head on the steering and burst her tears out. It was not because the wedding that was not according to her plan. It was not because Natsume's arrogance. It was not about the sent invitation. It was something else.

Then, there was a ring. Mikan wiped her tears and took out her phone. Natsume. He called her.

"H-Hello?" She didn't know why but she felt a bit relief.

"Meet me at the Saint Alice Church. Don't be late."

"B-But--!" Mikan looked at her phone. Call ended. _Unbelievable._

Mikan started the engine. She took a deep breath before driving out of the gate.

_Why did he ask me to go to Saint Alice Church? _Mikan sighed. Natsume was a person that was unpredictable. He was always so mystery. So cold. But somehow, Mikan felt happy whenever he was there with her. She stopped in front of the church. Natsume knocked on the mirror, asking her to go out that instant.

Mikan rolled her eyes and stopped the engine. Couldn't he be more patient?! She stepped out of the car and Natsume held her wrist and lead the way. Mikan blushed. That was the first time Natsume ever touched her. Since their first met, Natsume didn't bother to shake her hand. He had his serious face on while pulling Mikan into Saint Alice Church's hall. Then, he let her go.

Mikan looked at him angrily. "What!?" she shouted.

"Hn." Natsume looked away and switched on the lights.

Mikan widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. The bright light showed it all; Cherry Blossoms were everywhere; everything was orange and white; and everything was according to Mikan's choices. "W-What… is this?"

"It will be your wedding hall."

"Huh?" Mikan turned to see the person approached.

The person sang a romantic love song and stopped when he was in front of her.

"M-Mouri Reo!" she blushed. "B-But h-how?" Mikan spun around to face Natsume.

"Well, I'm Natsume's cousin. I can sing if it's what Natsume ask me to do. He rarely asks favor and I was wondering what could be the reason… And now I know. Indeed," Reo smirked as he looked at Mikan then at Natsume.

Natsume glared at him.

"Okay," Reo clapped his hands, "how do you feel about this?"

"It's so fantastic…" Mikan blushed, "T-Thank you, Natsume…"

"Hn."

"B-But what about the designs in Saint Doug's Church's Hall?"

"It is for my mother's client."

"Y-You mean you did all this to surprise me?"

Natsume kept quiet. He tried as hard as he could not to show his red face.

Reo cleared his throat. "Mikan," he called as he took the card in Natsume's hand, "this is the invitation, by the way. Natsume is just too shy to give it."

"Huh?" Mikan's eyes shone seeing a beautiful invitation with Cherry Blossom's view. "I-It's beautiful…"

Mikan looked at Reo, then at Natsume. Suddenly, her tears burst out of her eyes - again. Natsume and Reo stared at her, confused. Mikan wiped her tears and threw away the card at the floor as she ran away.

-

--

-

Natsume panted as he arrived at the Park not far away from the church. He saw Mikan sat on the Sakura Tree, looking down. "Oi, Polka."

"N-Natsume…" Mikan looked up.

Natsume sat down beside her.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cry like that."

"Hn."

"But really, the hall is very, very beautiful."

"Hn."

Mikan gave up. She kept silence since Natsume didn't bother to reply.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh? T-This is my favourite place. When I was 4, I met a person here. She had this serious look on her face. But she was nice. She gave me a handkerchief and told me that I looked ugly when I cry. And that's when Hotaru became my best friend. Since then, we made this Sakura Tree as our spot. And I like being here…"

"Hn."

"N-Natsume… Do you love someone?"

"Hn," he said, "a forbidden love."

"Huh? W-Why?"

"She's getting married."

"Oh," she said. Mikan felt like her heart was bleeding. She didn't know why. "W-Why do you love her?"

"She's an idiot."

"O-okay…" Mikan looked down. "You know… A-Actually, I don't want this wedding to happen."

Natsume's eyes widened.

"Yes. I don't love this person. But I have to marry him. Mom and dad are busy with their works and sometimes, they have to go overseas for months or even a year. They are worried if they have to leave me alone again… So, they ask me to marry this guy so I will be safe with him. And I have to," Mikan sighed. "And when I saw those designs you made… It is all what I had dreamed to have in my wedding… B-But, come to think of it… Even if I have all of that… The wedding will still be incomplete if… If I don't love who I'm marrying."

"Why don't you?"

"I-I don't know… I mean, he's really nice! He's really nice… But I just don't have that feeling for him…" Mikan wiped her tears again. "I-I don't know why I am telling you this… But whenever I'm with you…" Mikan blushed.

Natsume turned his face at her and held her cheeks.

"N-Natsume?"

"You do look uglier when you cry." He wiped away her tears and let her go.

Mikan gulped.

"Tch." Natsume stood up. "You should go home."

"Y-You're right." Mikan dusted off her skirt. "A-And Natsume… T-Thank you, again…"

"Whatever, Strawberries."

"W-What?" Mikan looked him go. "Natsume –you PERVERT!" She ran towards him.

-

--

-

There were two other people watching them behind the bushes...

-

--

-

"Nogi, you taped all of it?"

"Y-Yes, Imai… But are you sure it's okay to show this to Sakura?"

"Yes."

-

--

-

Days passed and it was already on the wedding day. People were busy preparing for the wedding. Mikan, Hotaru and three of her other friends; Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya and Sumire Shoda were in the dressing room for the bride whilst Natsume was in the church, waiting for the guests to come.

"Natsume!" called someone from his back.

"Ruka? What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I met this girl, Imai Hotaru, and she knew I'm your best friend. And she asked me to do her a favor. Then, since I helped her, maybe she invited me as a thank you. I don't know."

"Tch. That weirdo. She looks like she knows everything."

"Trust me, man. She does."

"Hn."

"Oh, yeah. You wanna see something?"

Before Natsume could answer, Ruka pulled his hand and led the way to a room. From outside, they could hear giggles. Ruka opened the door and pushed Natsume inside the room.

"Hey, Baka!" Natsume glared at Ruka. Ruka grinned and signaled him to see in front of him. Natsume raised an eyebrow and spun around. His eyes widened as he saw Mikan in her wedding dress, smiling widely at him.

"Natsume!" Mikan said, "What do you think?" She flipped her wedding dress like a princess.

Natsume was astonished and speechless. The girls giggled from the back except for Hotaru who was grinning evilly.

"Natsume?" Mikan waved her hands in front of Natsume. Natsume snapped out and remained calm.

"Tch. Y-You look ugly," he said.

"W-What?"

Everyone in the room dropped their sweat. Wow. That was unexpected.

Ruka cleared his throat. "What Natsume meant was, you look stunning, Sakura."

"Oh, r-really?" Mikan blushed, "T-thank you."

"Wow. What a beat, Hyuuga." Hotaru sneered.

Ruka chuckled. "Really? You can hear it, Imai?" Ruka followed. "Oh, you're right. It is a loud beat, alright."

"Shut up." Natsume glared at both of them.

"Excuse me," a person knocked on the door. "Umm… Natsume, someone wants to see you."

"Hn." Natsume walked out of the room.

-

--

-

"Natsume!" Yuka called as Natsume came. "What a beautiful wedding! I guess Kaoru's really right about you!"

"Hn." Natsume said and nodded once as a thank you.

"Here," Yuka took Natsume's hand and walked towards a 21-year-old man, "I want you to meet someone."

The person waved at his friend and adjusted his spectacles as he saw Yuka. "Mrs. Sakura. What a great job on the wedding! I-It's really beautiful!"

"Oh, that's why I want you to meet the planner, Natsume Hyuuga." Yuka turned her face at Natsume and smiled. "And Natsume, this is Yuu Tobita, the groom."

"Yuka! How are you!?" an old friend of Yuka suddenly approached.

Yuka widened her eyes. "Luna! Oh, it's been so long! Umm..." Yuka smiled at Natsume and Yuu then took Luna's hand. "Why don't we talk there?"

Natsume's icy eyes became colder as he made eye contact with Yuu. He shook his hand.

"Tobita Yuu." Yuu smiled nervously when he realized Natsume was glaring at him.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

"Y-You're the wedding planner, right? Forgive me; I was busy in the past few days so I didn't have a chance to meet you."

"Hn."

"Well, all in all, you have done such great work!"

"Tch," Natsume put his hands in his coat pockets, "whatever."

Silence.

"Tobita," Natsume said, "do me a favor."

Yuu smiled fondly and nodded. "Anything!"

"Please…" Natsume paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "make Mikan happy."

Yuu widened his eyes. He looked at Natsume who was looking down. His eyes saddened. He knew what Natsume was trying to say. Then, he smiled. "Em!" he nodded. "I will. I love her, _too_, you know."

"I don't."

Yuu chuckled at Natsume's reply. "Right."

"Hyuuga. Tobita." Hotaru approached.

"Hotaru!" Yuu replied. "What's the matter?"

"Mikan's gone."

"What?!" both Yuu and Natsume asked in shock.

"You heard me."

"Can't be... I-I must find her!" Yuu stuttered. Before he could run, he felt a rough hand on his shoulder, stopping him to do so.

"No," Natsume said, "The wedding must go on. You wait here. I'll bring her back." Without letting Yuu to talk, Natsume ran out of the church.

"He's right, Tobita." Hotaru said and Ruka nodded. Yuu sighed and surrendered.

-

--

-

Mikan was sitting on her usual spot; the Sakura Tree. She cried as she looked up at the sky, wondering what her life would be. She sighed.

"Oi."

She looked at Natsume and stood up,dusting off her dress. "N-Natsume."

"Tch. What do you think you're doing to run away from there?"

Mikan shrugged. She looked away from Natsume, trying as hard as she could not to face him. Just when she was about to talk, Natsume wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight in his grips. Mikan was stoned, she couldn't move. She was too shocked.

"Everything is going to be alright, Mikan."

Mikan widened her eyes. Her heart beat too fast when she heard Natsume called her by her first name. Suddenly, she felt calm and warm. She felt safe in his arms. Natsume then broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Let's go back to the church."

Mikan looked down. She remained silence.

"Tch." Natsume grunted then took Mikan in his arms, holding her bridal style. "If you don't want to go,_ I'll_ have to bring you."

"N-Natsume?" Mikan blushed.

"Tch. You're heavy," Natsume said as he looked away.

Mikan pouted. Then, she smiled. She didn't know why but she felt happy that Natsume was in her side. In fact, she felt really, really happy. She looked at Natsume and saw him blushed. Why was Natsume blushing so red? Her eyes widened once again as she realized something.

_He rarely asks favor and I was wondering what could be the reason… And now I know._

_A forbidden love._

_She's getting married._

_What Natsume meant was, you look stunning, Sakura._

_What a beat, Hyuuga._

Mikan blushed again. Why didn't she realize all those signs before? Was she _that _idiot? She smiled and put her head on Natsume's chest. Natsume's face became redder. _That's right… _Mikan thought, _it is a loud beat. _She giggled, making Natsume wonder what could be the reason for it.

They entered the church and everyone stared at them in shock. Natsume put Mikan down, and Hotaru took the chance to take their picture. Yuu smiled and leaned nearer to whisper at the Pastor. The Pastor calmly nodded and smiled. Yuu walked towards Yuka and asked for her hand. Everyone in the church stared confusingly at him.

Yuka gave him her hand and Yuu pulled her gently towards Natsume.

"Come, Natsume." Yuka smiled and bended her arms cross Natsume's.

"W-What's going on?" Mikan whispered at Yuu.

"Mikan, dear," Kaoru suddenly appeared and wrapped Mikan's arm in hers, "it's your turn."

Mikan looked at her friends, hoping for explanations.

Then, the music started for the bride to take place. Mikan followed Kaoru walking down the aisle. Kaoru let her go as they arrived next to Natsume. Mikan and Natsume turned at their back and saw Hotaru and Ruka. They turned back at their front and faced the Pastor. The Pastor started reading the bible and all of them listened.

After finished, the Pastor looked at Natsume. "Do you – Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Natsume blushed. "I do." Somehow, his words were clear and confident.

"And do you – Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Natsume faced Mikan. They looked into each other's eyes and Natsume smiled. He smiled! _I love you._ Natsume mouthed. Mikan blushed in happiness.

_I love you, too. _

At last, Natsume found the reason for him to smile.

-

--

-

"Natsume, do you want some salt?" Mikan asked while holding a mixer in her hand as she went into the living room, where Natsume sat, watching the television.

Natsume stood up and went nearer towards Mikan. "No. I want some sugar." He smirked and pulled Mikan's waist in his grip. Mikan blushed.

There was a vibrate in Natsume's pocket.

"Tch." He took out his phone with his one hand and answered the call.

_"Hello? Natsume? Can you help me out? There is a couple getting married--"_

"Sorry, Ruka. I'm busy."

Call ended.

* * *

**Author's note: **Rushing? Yeah. **Nice?** Not so sure. **Suck?** I think so, too. **Opinions**, people... :) Tell me what you think. :))

**P.S: **Yay! First time participating FFN contest! **Happy** to join~ :DD And thanks to **Romantically Loveless **for helping me all the way! **Visit her** for more info for the contest!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Reviews~  
**


End file.
